Link x Reader x Dark Link
by SennaBeilschmidt
Summary: {reader insert } Link, the hero of time has been close to you since you first appeared on hyrule, to only find out your the hero of dimension. You and link adventure to save hyrule but encountered links counterpart, or shall i say his shadow. After the battle he has seen your power and wants you with him, but how can he whe the hero wants you to himself?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heyo peoples. My friend told me to make an account here and publish my stories here. So im doing as she said and made an account here. So for now, ill put up a story that i had published on a different site. And i must apologize if its crappy. This is was my first x reader. Enjoy c: -It Had been 2 years since you found yourself stranded in Hyrule. You were One of the chosen beared with the power given from the gods. You were chosen to free world from evil.- " Hey (y/n) lets head back. its getting late.'' link called out , extending his hand to you. "alright" you responded as you took a hold of his hand gently as he helped you off the ground. your cheeks flushed a bright pink as he wouldnt let go of your hand. " uh! im sorry." link said nervously , slowly releasing your hand from his grip. there was a few moments of silence until you spoke. " Well Lets get going before any phantoms appear" you smiled as you stood by his side. " right cuz im pretty sure youll be doing all the work as you run off and hide" he said teasingly as he began to walk the direction towards his home. " HEY! that is not true!" you laughed as you walked besides , whats hes known to be , the hero of time. *-Dark Link POV-* There was the objection of wanting and needing. But beggers could be beggers, couldn't be choosers. There she was, walking beside that one i shadow. The Night was very dangerous. me being a part of the night only added to the danger. i trailed behind them, making sure to stay in the shadows, I looked over to the ( h/c) haired female that walked beside him, she was clueless to the fact that she was being followed. But That made me desire her all the more. To get close to her..to feast on her would be thrilling but as of now, shes just like link one of the chosen to free this world of evil. shes the hero of dimension.. that damn hero of time had told her im a threat to Hyrule. that im an enemy. Like i give a crap!. No matter what ill get my hands on her. Since ive heard about her ive been interested in her power... now that ive seen her from afar i need to see her up close. but without interfearence of link. Finally, Link and (y/n) turned on thier road, i did the same. Not once did they ever turn around and i had to stop my usual comments. instead i settled for a smirk which said what i meant. - Sorry If it was short 3 ill write more if this is ok. thank you for reading :3 


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minuets you and link had finally arrived to your destined location. it was Link's house. " you can rest here'' Link said with a kind smile, opening the front door for you. "n-no! its ok ! i don't want to trouble you" you said kindly flailing your hands in front of you, Link took a hold of your wrist as he pulled you inside his home. "thank you link " you lightly blushed as you two were out of Dark Link's vision. "Dammit..." Dark Link said with annoyance in his voice, as he was about to leave he noticed an open window. *-Dark Link POV-* I was gonna leave until i noticed an open window. it was simply wonderful, so i snuck around back, i heard a familar voice. " thanks link, sleep well" and then there was a sound of a door closing. it seems the fates have turned in my favor, the window led into the room (y/n) was gonna sleep in, i hovered over to the window, before i could reach the window the light went out. i peered inside to find (y/n) already asleep. "heh.." was all i could muster. i hopped into her room, walking over to her sleeping form. "now..its my chance".. *-Normal POV-* Tonight the moon was at its brightest shining over the village. Though its beauty is no more than a shooting star soaring in the night sky, something greater stood before it. Modeled as The Hero Of Time...Cloaked in hatred and darkness..His features were flawwless. He had power, greater than the god who ruled him..There he was gazing at you with his crimson red eyes. with his grace and movement, he begins walking closer to you. "Wh-What do you want?" you demanded , taking a step back but finding yourself unable to move. "What the?" you asked trying to free yourself. You look up to find Dark Link close to you, his lips were curved into a menacing grin. "heh..Well who knew one of the Chosen was a female, this is very intreguing " The silver haired male said with a small laugh as he stood in front of you. Your (e/c) looked deep into his crimson eyes. "heh.. You ought to be lucky .. I seem to find quite an interest in you" he said, stroking your soft (h/c) hair. "why won't you disappear you, you.. You freak!" You yell having him laugh at you in response, his laughte gave you chills. He stepped closer to you, his hand gripping you by your throat. "im not a shadow that you could wish could just disappear " he grins tossing you aside, having you hit a nearby wall. Your breath had been taken out of you. "you don't seem to live up to your name. You dont seem 'powerful as they say you are" the darkened male laughed suddenly appearing in front of you. You looked at the ground trying to steady your breathing. You felt a surprisingly warm hand grip your jaw roughly, forcing your head up. "what do you want from me?!" You managed to speak. "i want you to come with me.. I need your power..(y/ n)". Dark link said tightening his grip on your jaw as it began to slightly bruise. You wanted to pull away, knowing the man before you isnt real.. Is he?... -*Link POV-* "hey link, listen" was all i hear because of navi. I was walking passed (y/n) roomm until i heard what seemed like a gasp. Was she having a nightmare? I stepped inside her room,it was surprisingly cold inside. I walked up to her sleeping form. I caressed my hand across her cheek to feel a bump. "what the." I thought as i signaled navi over to use her as a light source . I spotted a bruise. I tried waking her. But it seemed like she was lifeless. "(y/n) Wake Up!" I yelled shaking her a bit. nothing seemed to work..What the hell is going on? 


End file.
